


Missing things

by Thoscheifangirl1234



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoscheifangirl1234/pseuds/Thoscheifangirl1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's things seem to magically be disappearing....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing things

A/N: this was based off of a prompt I got from another tumblr user

The Doctor was really starting to get tired of not being able to find anything. Missy would show up and all of a sudden his possessions would start disappearing. It was only small things at first. Mostly the occasional bow tie or fez. If she happened to be angry with him then some of his more important things would inconveniently start to vanish. His favorite jacket, psychic paper, or even his sonic screwdriver.

After a while, he started to notice a pattern based on just how mad at him she was. If she was only mildly annoyed then he would usually find the missing objects underneath the console or hidden somewhere in the library. If she was really mad then he would occasionally find the objects at the bottom of the swimming pool. There were times after one of their particularly nasty fights when he wouldn't be able to find any of his missing possessions. He had a theory that she got so angry she just tossed them out the door and into space. He'd decided this time he would get revenge. He hid underneath the console and waited for his friend to appear.

Missy arrived in the control room soon after. She was carrying his sonic screwdriver. She opened the door to the tardis and he jumped out, startling her. “Nice try.” He said, grabbing the screwdriver from her and slipping it into his pocket. She looked at him innocently, and he glared at her. “Sorry, dear.” She murmured, stepping close to him and fiddling with the front of his jacket. He rolled his eyes, and she giggled. Missy pulled him close and kissed him deeply, running her hand down his side. He kissed her back, too distracted to notice her slipping her hand into his pocket. She pulled back and winked before throwing his screwdriver into space. “You're gonna pay for that.” He snarled and tackled her. She just laughed in response. “You say that every time, dear.”


End file.
